Kiss of Life
by Woozhing
Summary: Followup to Stolen Valentine Kisses. Sakuragi asked Sendoh about the Valentine way of sharing and got more than he asked for. Oneshot Senhana, Ruhanaru.


Disclaimer: Fanfiction based on characters created by Takehiko Inoue in Slam Dunk.

* * *

Sakuragi strolled into an area of town he hardly ever been as he wanted to get away from the packinko parlors frequented by his friends. He wanted to be alone to think about yesterday and sharing drinks with Rukawa the Valentine way. He kept thinking that the sly fox had tricked h?im into doing that ... mouth to mouth thing.

Stupid fox, stupid fox, stupid fox, he ranted to himself, if I find out that you have tricked me, you better run for your life. I will skin you alive like the fox you are underneath that handsome face. With a blue black scowl on his forehead and his height and build, people were avoiding him like the plague although there were a few admiring glances thrown at his glorious mane of scarlet hair and golden olive skin.

He wondered who he could ask about this Valentine way of sharing without letting on that he did it with Rukawa. Youhei was definitely out as he would be able to worm the whole story out of him in a minute flat. He felt shy about asking his captain Ryota, and he was not really on that friendly terms with Mitsui. He wished that Kogure was still around as he was the most comfortable with the Foureyes and had no problem asking him such questions.

Sakuragi saw a familiar-looking black head in front of him. The fact that he did not have to lower his eyes meant that the guy was as tall as him. A basketball player? With that spiky hair, it could only be Sendoh! Here was someone he could ask. Not only was Sendoh a year older but there was something very mature about him. He was reported to have a lot of female admirers so he should have some experience on Valentine ways of sharing.

"Hey Sendoh! Wait up!"  
Without thinking, Sakuragi yelled out excitedly causing a few heads to turn. Sendoh glanced around in surprise.  
"Sakuragi! What a nice surprise! I hardly see you around here."  
"Yeah, my first time here."  
"Only your first time and you bump into me. Sometimes fate is too kind."  
"Huh?"  
"Not to worry, my young friend. What can I do for you?"  
"I wanted to ask you ... erm ... what you did yesterday."  
"What I did yesterday? Interesting. Here's a bench. Let's get comfortable, shall we?"  
They sat down on the sidewalk bench with Sendoh getting as close as he could to Sakuragi without making him uncomfortable. He gave a sunny grin as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Let's see, what I did yesterday? Well, it was Valentine's Day and I received a lot of chocolates and invitations in my locker."  
"Oh, so did you go on a date?"  
"Yes but it was with my mother. We always go out for dinner on Valentine's Day."  
"Well, did you share the Valentine way?"  
"Share the Valentine way? I shared my chocolates with the rest of the basketball team if that's what you mean."

Although Sakuragi was taking a long time to come to the crux of the matter he wanted to ask, Sendoh didn't mind. Rarely did he get the redhead's attention all to himself seeing as they only ever met on the basketball court previously. Even there, Sakuragi's attention was concentrated solely on another blue-eyed player. Did Sakuragi's third degree questioning had to do with this particular player, Sendoh wondered.

"Did you share drinks with anyone?"  
"Drinks? I don't really share drinks with anyone. I don't think it's hyg- ..... wait a minute. Did you share drinks with anyone yesterday, Sakuragi?"  
Seeing the boy's face turned scarlet like his hair, Sendoh knew that the answer was positive. This was getting more and more interesting.  
"So you share drinks with someone the Valentine way as you mentioned."  
Sendoh's intelligence and quick thinking were already supplying him with answers.  
"Would that someone be Rukawa Kaede and you are not sure if he tricked you into sharing the Valentine way?"  
"Wow, you are quick, Sendoh. So yeah, is there really a Valentine way of sharing drinks?"

Sendoh smirked as he realised how the sly Rukawa must have taken advantage of the innocent Sakuragi. Still why should he have all the fun?  
"Well, it's all depend, Sakuragi. Do you mean mouth to mouth?"  
"Yyyyyeess, it's all right isn't it?"  
"Of course, how else are people going to give the Kiss of Life?"  
"HUH?"  
"Mouth to mouth resuscitation."  
"Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that?" said a chibi Sakuragi with wondering eyes.

How adorable, Sendoh was entranced, how ever did that Rukawa control himself? He must have seen Sakuragi in many more adorable and even intimate poses in the locker and shower rooms. That boy must have steels of nerves. Well, I don't and I will kick myself if I don't take advantage now.

"However, there IS a right and wrong way of sharing the Valentine way. You have to describe how you guys share the drinks. Better still, demonstrate to me how you share the drinks with Rukawa. I will go and get some cans of drinks now."

Eagerly Sendoh stood up and looked around for a drinks dispensing machine. Sakuragi, on the other hand, did not like how this was going. Was he going to have to share with Sendoh the Valentine way as well? He sure as hell didn't want to do that but he didn't know how to refuse. After all he did ask Sendoh for help. Sendoh had spotted a machine and was now pulling an unwilling Sakuragi to it.

"So what drinks did you guys share?"  
"Orange juice and iced tea."  
"Okay, so here's goes. Three cans each," said Sendoh enthusiastically as he started to feed the machine with coins.  
"Surely we don't need that many."  
"Well, you never know. Just to be on the safe side, right?"  
Sendoh collected the six cans in a plastic bag and took Sakuragi's arm once again pulling him along.

"Wait! WWWhere are we going?" Sakuragi was getting more nervous by the second. Sendoh didn't answer but kept a tight grip on Sakuragi's arm until he dragged him into a deserted alley.

"We can do it here."  
"Are you sure? What if someone see us?"  
"So, we are only sharing drinks right?"  
"III ggguess so."  
Sendoh set down the plastic bag, took a can out of it, pull the tab and drank almost half of it.  
"See, told you. They will go fast."  
Sendoh gently pushed Sakuragi against the wall, circled one arm around his shoulder and put his palm flat on the wall above Sakurgai's head.

"So let's see," he teased, blue eyes twinkling. "Did Rukawa share with you this way?" He poured some liquid into his mouth and swiftly fastened it on Sakuragi before the redhead realised what was happening.  
"NO!" cough gag cough "NOT LIKE THAT!" Sakuragi gagged and sputtered as he spilled out most of the juice. He tried to push Sendoh away in vain.

"Rukawa didn't try to shove his tongue into my throat, idiot!"  
"Well, he should work on his technique then."  
"WHAT?"  
"I mean maybe he wasn't thirsty enough."  
"I don't think I want to share anymore."  
"Oh, come on, we only got started. I'm sorry I shouldn't have stick my tongue down your throat. Let's just try one more time. Here you share with me," Sendoh handed Sakuragi the can with a persuasive smile.

"Okaaay, only this one time," said a very reluctant Sakuragi. Sharing with Sendoh wasn't as nice as Rukawa and he was extremely sorry he had asked Sendoh about it. He just wanted to get the sharing over and done with. He filled his mouth with juice and almost gagged again, remembering Sendoh's tongue pushing roughly into his mouth. He didn't want to feed Sendoh with the juice but he didn't know how to get out of it.

Suddenly he felt the mad rush of wind and something big and speedy came between them knocking Sendoh to the ground. He himself was dragged away by the bike until it too fell to the ground.  
"RUKAWA! STUPID FOX"  
He yelled out by instinct without having to look at the raven-haired boy who was lying groggy on the ground next to his bike, wheels still spinning. Who else could it be?

Sakuragi had enough and was about to walk out of the alley when Rukawa cried out, "Idiot, come and help me!"  
"What?"  
"I ... need ... your ... help ... QUICK!"  
Sakuragi could not help but be concerned. He squatted next to the boy who was gasping and trying hard to breathe.  
"Cannot ... breathe ... need ... Kiss ... of ... Life"  
"Huh?"  
"Mouth to mouth resuscitation," explained Rukawa as he reached out a hand to grab Sakuragi's head and bring his mouth down on his panting lips.

Just at this moment, Sendoh recovered from his own wind being knocked out of him by the bike and sat up. He turned around to see Sakuragi giving the Kiss of Life to Rukawa. He smiled sourly as he conceded defeat.  
"You win this time, Rukawa, but we'll see next time eh?"


End file.
